


Confessions of a Hero

by FreeArchive



Category: Bombshells (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Let's just say Diana had no idea what to do about her crush on Mera. Both Kate and Kara want her to tell her but she just... can't. Until one day...{Diana x Mera}{Wondermera}
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU)
Kudos: 45





	Confessions of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, another fic that's been hanging out in my docs that I never posted. DC Bombshells are the only comics I've ever read so I hope I did them justice!

If there was one person in the world who was invincible, it was probably Wonder Woman. That’s not to say she’d never been beaten before; not at all, there were many stronger than. It was just, no matter how hard you tried, she’d always keep coming back. She’d never give up. 

She was powerful and untamed, willing to do anything for justice and what is right. The strongest of villains and even the strongest of heroes gave her a wide berth. 

Out of both respect and fear. 

Diana didn’t mind it. If the world was protected, she didn’t mind it at all. She had such a reputation for being fierce and brave, unwavering when it came to her goal. When she fixed you with her stare, you were a goner. 

She was envisioned as this god-like being, unmatched in strength and weak to nothing. No one could bring her down, not even the inhuman Supergirl or the incredibly skilled Batwoman. Both heroes admitted that if she ever turned, was ever drawn to the dark side, they wouldn't know what to do. 

Which is why Diana had such a hard time admitting she had a weakness. 

No one knew about it, no one _could_ know about it. Because if they did, gods knew how Kate and Kara would laugh or how easily her powerful image would crumble. Would they see her as weak? Probably not, but it would still be there. She'd lose her status as untouchable. 

And her pride would not let that happen. 

But everytime Mera walked into the room, bringing that familiar scent of saltwater with her, Diana got butterflies. She felt her knees grow weak whenever she smiled at her. And when she hugged her, Diana swore she could die happy. 

Was she in love with her? She didn’t know. She never had the chance to find out. 

Mera was warm and friendly, an old friend that no matter how long they spent apart, they always reconnected. There was no awkward talking or trying to figure out stuff. They just fit together. It was perfect. 

Mera had been her first kiss. Her first ever kiss and one she would never forget.

Diana had been sitting on the beach, moping a little. She’d just gotten her ass kicked in front of her whole tribe—including her mother. And while she’d gotten a pat on the back and congratulations for her efforts, she saw the tiny bit of disappointment in her eyes. So Diana sat in silence as she tried to figure out her head. 

Then Mera arrived on a chariot of dolphins. Always one for a dramatic entrance, the water flared in bursts as she landed on the beach. 

Mera was a friend of hers, pretty much the only person who didn’t secretly judge her. As the only person made on her homeland, everyone had eyes and expectations for her. But Mera didn’t. She liked her for her, and only her. 

Mera sat down next to her, bringing the scent of the sea with her. Her dolphins dove back into the sea and turned playful flips while they had time off. Diana often liked to watch the creatures as they swam. They were beautiful. 

“Diana, you are looking awfully sad,” Mera said softly. A hand touched her shoulder. 

Diana didn’t even look at her. 

“Diana, hey…” 

“I screwed up today,” she said stiffly. “I had a chance to show them that I’m just as good as them. That being made doesn’t make me any less an Amazon.” She kicked at the ground. “But I threw it away!” 

Mera leaned against her, sending warmth down her spine. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone knows that you’re amazing and if they don’t, _I know._ And I’ll always believe that.” 

… of course she knew what she needed to hear. No matter how upset Diana was, Mera always managed to bring her spirit back around. She was a wondrous person. 

Diana flushed. “You always know what to say, Mera.” 

Mera laughed. “I wish that were true. But you’re welcome. You are truly a wonderful person, don’t ever forget that.” Mera touched her lightly, fingertips gentle on her hand. Mera’s touch always had made her warm inside. 

A strange sensation filled her chest, making her cheeks feel very hot. 

Diana ducked her head. “Mera…” 

“What?” Mera’s smile was teasing. “Am I making you embarrassed?” When Diana didn’t answer, her face lit up. “Oh, Diana! That’s adorable!” 

Diana shook her head. “I am not adorable. I’m a strong Amazon warrior.” 

“That you are… but you’re also adorable.”

Mera was very close at that moment, face merely inches away from hers. Diana could feel her breath stirring gently on her lips, the feeling making her toes curl. 

She didn’t mind the closeness, in fact, she loved it. She didn’t know what the warm feeling in her chest was but it burned like a fire inside her. 

And then Mera kissed her, lips achingly soft and gentle. There was no push or urging, letting her set the pace. Hands brushed hers as she cupped her face. Diana hadn’t wanted it to end. 

But as quick as the kiss came, Mera was pulling away. Diana leaned after her, chasing the sensation but Mera turned away. 

The warmth in her chest suddenly became so cold. “I… did I do something wrong?” 

Mera’s smiled but there was a sadness to it. “No, dear Diana....” She took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Nothing about that was wrong…” 

Maybe so but there was something wrong with Mera. Her gaze turned to the sea, looking at something she couldn’t see. Diana felt small compared to her. She never did find out why Mera was sad that day but after a while, she guessed. The exiled princess of Atlantis, seeking comfort in her only friend outside her city. 

Mera never pressed her for more and though her visits became more frequent, they never spoke about it. Sometimes Diana would peak glances at her lips—so often curved in sadness—and wonder what would she do if she kissed her again. 

She never did. 

Diana was a coward. Deep down inside her, behind all the strength and power she wielded, Diana ran from her feelings. 

Because something blossomed that day that she couldn't control. In her heart, a gentle fluttering that merely grew stronger around. Diana ran. And kept running, looking to others in hope of understanding. She liked others. But never as much as she liked Mera. It wouldn't go away. And she stopped trying to force it. It was just a part of her life. 

But no matter what happened, no matter how many partners she took after that, Diana never forgot that kiss. She never forgot the moment they shared together. She often wondered if Mera still remembered. If it was as special to her as it was to Diana.

* * *

“You know, you ought to tell her,” Kara commented. “I’m tired of you pining your life away.” 

They were sparing as training, away from the main building so not to damage anything. With Diana literally being part of a mythical warrior race and Kara inhuman abilities, if things got out of hand it would not be good for anything in proximity. They'd learnt that quite quickly. 

The sea lapped gently beside them, the wind lashing icy blows against her skin. It was a nice day out, perfect for a round of sparring. 

“I’m not pining,” Diana protested. 

Kara lunged forward, almost catching her off guard. 

There were few people that could keep up with her but Supergirl was one. She was thankful for the chance to keep her skills honed. Times had luckily been peaceful but that didn’t mean she could get sloppy. She never knew when the world might need her again. 

“Really? Ask any of the others: you’re _pining_ ,” she chuckled. “You’re not exactly subtle.” 

“Hey,” she complained. “That’s not really fair. _She_ doesn’t know.” 

Kara hummed under her breath, eyes twinkling. “That’s what you assume.” 

Diana hated the way she said that. A cold shiver went down the back of her neck. She did assume that because Mera hadn't said anything that she didn't know. But what if she and she just didn't say anything? 

Diana ducked a punch and threw her fist into Kara's ribs. 

"Och!" Kara grunted, flipping into the air. "Sorry if I hit a nerve!" 

She hadn't meant to hit her so hard. Usually she was able to keep her strength under wraps—where a punch could shatter a human's ribs. But Kara just shrugged it off and flew back down, 

"Sorry." 

Kara only laughed and aimed a kick at her head. She dodged. "It's okay, I get it." She chuckled. "I was the same about Lois." 

Ah, yes. Kara's girlfriend, Lois. Diana had only meet her once or twice but she seemed like a lovely person. Before they'd gotten together, Kara had been an anxious gay mess—much like Diana was now. So maybe she did understand exactly what she was going through. Diana fought the urge to sigh. But it was just so hard to confess. 

“Hey, ladies~” a very familiar voice floated up from the water beside them. “Room for another?” 

Diana turned to see Mera rising from the ocean. Her hair was soft, wafting behind her in the breeze. She was mesmerizing, a vision true to her homeland. Diana almost forgot how to breathe. 

“Actually-” Kara stretched, revealing the smooth toned skin of her abdominal muscles. “I’m going to tap out. I’m tired.” 

Diana whirled onto her. “What? No, you’re not-” 

But Kara was already rising in the sky. “Catch you guys later.” She threw her one of the most annoying winks in her life. 

Diana almost screamed after her. 

She knew exactly what she was doing. Sometimes, just _sometimes_ , Kara was insufferable. What sort of friend abandoned her when confronted with the idea of sparing with her crush? She _knew_ exactly the kind of effect Mera had on her. Yet she left her? Maybe that was her intention, she thought as Kara soared into the sky and vanished. 

Mera waved after her, arching an eyebrow but otherwise seeming oblivious. Diana peeked a glance before looking back down at her feet. Gods damn the butterflies. 

“So…? You still up for that spar?” Mera questioned, shrugging off the cloak-like clothing she had draped across her shoulders. “It’s been a while since I’ve fought on land. I’m getting rusty.” 

Diana chuckled, though her stomach was churning. “Sure. I’ll whip you back into shape.” 

Not that she needed it, Mera was in _amazing_ shape. She tried not to stare as she stretched, muscles rippling in her legs. 

“Right,” Mera grinned. “Pure physical fight as warm up? Then we can add in our… abilities.” The sea moved as if in agreement. 

Diana flexed an arm. “I’m good with that.” 

Without warning, Mera lunged. And caught her off guard. 

Diana was very easily distracted by Mera even at the best of times. So when she came running, her stupid brain shortcircuited. Mera collided with her fiercely. 

"Oof!" 

Diana caught her and let them fall back, 

Diana landed on her back, Mera delicately balanced on top of her. Legs circled her waist, keeping her lower half pinned against the sand while strong fingers held her wrists. Mera was so close to her; she could taste the breath of her exhale. 

Mera grinned, brushing the hair from her eyes. She let go of her wrists but remained where she was, perched lightly on top of her. 

Diana couldn't say anything, her tongue frozen in her mouth as she gazed up at her. Highlighted by the sunlight, she looked like an angel—truly a god in her own right. 

Mera tilted her head. Something new lighted in her eyes, filled with amusement but also a confidence that Diana loved. 

“Hey, Diana, do you want to go on a date tonight?” Mera said casually, fingers dancing along her bicep. 

"What?" 

Mera nodded, seeming a little distracted as she touched her arms. Honestly it was really distracting for Diana too but her mind was somewhere else. On what Mera asked. _A date_ . _Her_. 

“...are you serious?” 

Mera laughed gently, moving to cup her cheek. “Oh definitely. I think you're very cute.” 

This couldn't be real. Diana had been pining for years and suddenly out of the blue, Mera asked her out? There had to be some reason, something that pushed her to do it after so long. 

As if reading her thoughts, Mera laughed. "Let's just say, Kate made so… not so subtle hints." 

Diana could have throttled Batwoman. Kate, and Kara, had been teasing her for ages now. Both of them had urged her to confess to Mera and each time she'd refused. But it appeared they'd gotten tired of her and gone straight to the target to achieve their goal. 

"So?" Mera was still waiting. 

Diana nodded. "I… I think you're cute too." She was, of course, very smooth. 

But for some reason it worked. Mera's face lit up and then she was leaning down, and Diana swore her heart stopped. 

Mera kissed her lightly. It was like their first but held so much more weight. Now she understood what this kiss meant, what she was asking and confirming. It was like she dreamed. 

She kissed her back. And it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
